


no rain, every day be sunny

by dannydevito



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, just two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: Yuuto and Reon kiss under a bus stop.
Relationships: Yuto Goryo/Reon Misono
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	no rain, every day be sunny

**Author's Note:**

> [title taken from a don broco song](https://youtu.be/lYQQUWRO5Fg)

“Man that Nayuta can be a real slave driver, huh?” Yuuto yawned, as he and Reon left their school building. They had been using one of the empty club-rooms for their band practices lately, renting a studio out every time they wanted to practice wasn’t possible for their broke student lifestyle. 

“I know right?” Reon agreed, grinning up at the taller teen. “He needs to like pull that stick outta his ass. Fast.” 

Yuuto snorted, knocking their shoulders together. “I don’t know what Kenta sees in him sometimes,” Yuuto pondered. “Like I get that he’s talented, but at what cost?” 

Reon hummed in agreeance, also baffled at how subservient their older friend had become since meeting Nayuta. He didn’t realize Kenta was that serious about going pro if it meant kissing that pricks ass all day every day. It was weird. 

The conversation topic shifted onto the topic of their upcoming exams, both boys complaining about how much they’ve let build up since all their free time had been spent on their band lately. At the time it didn’t seem like a big deal but now looking at how much work they have to do and how little time they had between now and the exams, Reon couldn’t help but feel his stomach churn in uneasiness at how screwed he felt. 

“If you want,” Reon started, shifting his guitar case up higher on his back. “You could come over to my house an-” the shorter teen cut himself off when he felt a wet splash on his cheek. Both boys came to a stop, Reon frowning up at the sky as he took notice of the dark rain clouds looming over head. 

“Hey, maybe it won’t raid too hard?” Yuuto mused, always the optimist. It was like his words caused the floodgates to open, sheets of heavy rain hitting the pavement hard only seconds later. Both boys cried out in surprise, rushing towards the nearby bus stop for shelter from the weather. 

Reon frowned out at the weather, shivering as the cold seeped into his wet clothes. His wet bangs clinging uncomfortably to his forehead, his nose scrunching at the discomfort. “Hey Reon?” Yuuto whispered directly into his ear, warm breath ghosting across his skin, making him shiver for a different reason. Reon jumped when he turned his head, not sure when the blue-eyed teen moved so close to him. 

“Yeah?” Reon murmured, turning completely so he faced Yuuto, tilting his head slightly make eye contact with the other. 

“Can I kiss you?” Yuuto asked, voice still a whisper. He brought his hand up to Reons face, brushing the wet hair from his cheek, tucking it behind his ear. 

Reon could feel himself flush. Him and Yuuto had messed around a few times, but always in the safety of their own bedrooms, away from prying eyes. They hadn’t put a label on what they were, Reon too worried to bring it up for fear that Yuuto was happy to keep it casual. Reon knew he wanted for them to be more than friends but that didn’t mean much if Yuuto didn’t feel the same. 

Reon looked over Yuuto’s shoulder, realizing the streets were pretty much empty due to the wet weather, both teens hidden from prying eyes. The shorter teen nodded, ignoring the blush on his cheeks as he stepped closer the brunette, chest to chest. Reon placed both his hands on Yuuto’s broad shoulders, fingers digging into his damp uniform shirt, he stood up on the balls of his feet, pressing their lips together. 

Yuuto wrapped his hands around Reons waist, palms pressing into his lower back, bring the two schoolboys even closer together. Reon melted into the kiss, the familiarity of it all making him forget about their surroundings. Reon gasped when he felt Yuuto’s insistent tongue against his mouth, deepening the kiss further. 

The couple stood there, trading damp kisses, so wrapped up in each other, the rainstorm surrounding them and their school worries at the back of both their minds. Reon felt his heart fluttering in his chest, blood warm in his veins, despite the weather and the rain dripping down both their backs the moment felt perfect. Reon wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> and then reon choose the band over yuuto T_T im okay (no im not)
> 
> pls pls pls comment and kudos if u liked it!!!! i cant tell if ppl actually like my fics bc lack of comments is really kinda :///
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> also im taking fic requests on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah)


End file.
